


Mi Mundo

by The_Platypus_Trickster



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Platypus_Trickster/pseuds/The_Platypus_Trickster
Summary: Es una sorpresa, si dijese de que va ya no sería una sorpresa.





	Mi Mundo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittieBatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieBatch/gifts).



> Querido pequeño jefe, sabes que yo prefiero WinterIron, pero sé que te gusta el Stony, así que aquí tienes ¡Sorpresa!  
> P.D. Siento no haberte pedido la portada a ti, pero quería sorprenderte <3\. Te quiere tu mapache vengativo. 
> 
> Para aquellos que no son el pequeño jefe, espero que disfruteis mi primer Stony.

 

 

 

 

Sumido en el frío hielo, en su mente inactiva se repetía como una pesadilla en bucle, la lucha, la caída de Bucky, la caída del avión, lo había perdido todo en un suspiro, excepto la esperanza y, entonces, un día, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse para encontrarse con un par de ojos castaños que le sonreían, por un momento creyó reconocer aquel rostro como el de Howard Stark y se sintió aliviado creyendo que no habrían transcurrido más de unas semanas hasta que lo encontraron, solo para darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Tony Stark, genio filantrópico, multimillonario y IronMan, pero para Steve era mucho más, era un buen amigo. Durante meses, tras encontrarlo entre el hielo y la nieve, Tony se tomó el tiempo y la infinita paciencia de ayudarlo a adaptarse a esa nueva era, al nuevo siglo, le explicó lo que había pasado en su ausencia, le mostró las nuevas tecnologías, incluso lo había acompañado a visitar las tumbas de sus viejos amigos, no obstante, a pesar de todo, Steve sentía que había perdido todo.

Con el paso de los meses y los años, Steve y Tony se habían vuelto inseparables, luchando codo con codo, entrenando juntos, protegiéndose. Todos se habían dado cuenta de que Tony había cambiado, ya no era el hombre mujeriego y amante del alcohol que había sido una vez, parecía más centrado y que Steve era más relajado ahora con las normas y en su comportamiento, muestra de como se influenciaban el uno al otro, lo que nadie vio nunca era que ambos estaban perdidamente enamorados y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta.

Cuando Loki decidió invadir la tierra, pasaron de ser un dúo, Capitán América y IronMan, a ser un grupo, los Vengadores, que en caso de ser incapaces de defender el planeta, lo vengarían y a todas sus gentes y esa, fue la primera en mucho tiempo que Steve sintió miedo, la primera vez que su corazón se detuvo. El Consejo de S.H.I.E.L.D. habían decidido que los Vengadores no eran útiles y que debían cortar la invasión enviando un misil que Tony cogió entre sus manos y desvió hacia el portal, enviándolo hacia la nave de la que habían salido los Chi Tauri, para luego verlo caer, inmóvil, sin contestar a sus llamadas, pensando que la muerte se lo había llevado para siempre y no volvió a respirar hasta que vio a Tony abrir los ojos, refugiado entre sus brazos, sin embargo, no se atrevió a decir las palabras que más quería decir en voz alta… “Te quiero”.Aquel día, la tierra ganó unos protectores y Steve y Tony, una gran y ruidosa familia que llenaban la torre a todas horas, entrando, saliendo y rompiendo todo a su paso, casi como un pequeño huracán, pero los dos hombres eran felices con aquel dolor de cabeza.

Entonces llegó Ultron, el equipo había empezado a fragmentarse por culpa de las visiones de aquella niña que odiaba tanto lo que el apellido Stark representaba que fue capaz de dejar que la utilizasen como un experimento genético. Ese día, ella desató al Hulk y en Tony desarrolló su mayor miedo, volver a perder a su familia, como había perdido ya a Jarvis, el compañero de juegos de su infancia, a sus padres y ahora, al único recuerdo de Jarvis que le quedaba y que él había programado durante años a partir de sus recuerdos. Lo peor de aquella visión, lo que lo había hecho caer de rodillas, fue ver a Steve allí tumbado en un charco de su propia sangre, el escudo roto, como lo estaba su corazón. La familia logró reunirse de nuevo, desafortunadamente había perdido a su miembro más joven cuando este usó sus poderes para proteger a otro de los suyos. Ahora eran uno menos y, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir “Te amo”.

Cuando Bucky apareció, Steve sintió una enorme alegría, había recuperado una pequeña parte de su pasado, a su amigo, a su hermano, sin embargo, Hydra y un hombre llamado Zemo habían hecho aparición de nuevo, empañando la felicidad de la reunión con su compañero, creando una brecha en su nueva familia y una brecha aún mayor cuando vio que Tony se había quedado al otro lado. Con el deseo del general Ross de que se firmase el tratado de Sokovia, la guerra se desató, pelearon entre ellos, movidos por el orgullo y lo que creían que era lo correcto aunque, por dentro, estaban destrozados, queriendo abrazarse, besarse, gritar a pleno pulmón “¿Pero no entiendes que te amo? ¿Qué te necesito?” pero ninguno se atrevió a usar su voz y sus caminos los separaron, Steve se refugió en Wakanda, sin saber que dejaba atrás a Tony, abandonado, completamente solo, con toda el peso de la culpa hundiendo sus hombros, agravando su depresión y terminando de romper su frágil corazón.

Cada noche, el corazón de Tony lloraba, mientras ahogaba su llanto en tanto alcohol que terminaba inconsciente, cuidado por Dum E y por Pepper que, aunque ya no eran pareja, siempre consideraría a Tony un buen amigo, mientras al otro lado del mundo, Sam Wilson consolaba a Steve, quien estaba roto por dentro, creyendo que en Tony no quedaba ya más que odio por él.

Entonces Thanos llegó, y la antigua familia se vio obligada a reunirse de nuevo, nuevos miembros, las heridas aún abiertas y sangrantes, era su peor enemigo hasta la fecha, Steve no quería nada más que abrazar a Tony, besarle y susurrarle “Te necesito”, pero para ese momento el corazón de Tony estaba demasiado dañado como para creer que merecía ser amado, que merecía ser feliz. Centrado en colaborar con Strange y Quill. Aquello había acabado con todos malheridos, muchos al borde de la muerte y el titán y los suyos huyendo de la tierra.

Steve había creído que podría volver con Tony, que todo podría ser como antes, pero no se había dado cuenta que, al permitir que todos le siguiesen al exilio que, al no luchar por algo más justo para ellos, había hecho realidad la pesadilla de Tony, una en la cual su familia volvía a dejarlo solo pero, ahora el corazón de Tony estaba hecho pedazos demasiado pequeños como para poder pegarlos de nuevo, estaba encerrado y enterrado y él seguía adelante en una especie de piloto automático, siendo vigilado de cerca por Stephen Strange, quien temía que su amigo pudiese hacer una tontería.

El silencio entre Steve y Tony pesaba en ambos, Steve lo buscaba, queriendo arreglar las cosas entre ambos, no obstante, Tony hacía todo lo posible para evitarlo, encerrándose en su trabajo y entonces sucedió, un día,Hydracomenzó a movilizarse, creando un ejército armado, preparándose para atacar al nuevo S.H.I.E.L.D. con la ayuda de un hechicero llamado Mordo, quien tenía un deseo de venganza contra Stephen Strange, todos debían reunirse de nuevo.

La lucha se volvió cruel, Mordo abrió las puertas a otras dimensión, enviando allí a Vision y a Wanda, deshaciéndose de las mayores interferencias y fue a por Stephen, mientras los demás luchaban contra el resto. Tony fue el último en llegar a la batalla, habiendo terminado los ajustes de su última armadura, una aleación que él creía más resistente, entrando directamente en aquel infierno de magia y muerte. Con ayuda de Wong, Stephen logró acabar con Mordo, enviándolo a la dimensión oscura, esperando que así, el que una vez había sido su amigo, no volviese a meterse en problemas, ahora solo necesitaban terminar con el ejército.

Tony estaba solo, luchando con un grupo de soldados, cuando un disparo por la espalda de una nueva arma que Hydra había desarrollado para acabar con ellos, hizo un agujero en su armadura, inutilizándola, dejándolo atrapado en esta hasta que Hulk lo vio y trató de ayudarlo haciéndola pedazos. Ahora Tony ya no era IronMan, era solo Tony, pero Tony se había entrenado junto al mismísimo Capitán América durante años y estaba seguro de que, incluso sin ayuda de la armadura, podía luchar como los demás y así lo hizo, logrando robar el arma de uno de los soldados de Hydra y corriendo de regreso a la batalla de cabeza.

Steve se había mantenido a distancia de Tony, cuando se dio cuenta de que este lo evitaba, trató de mantenerse lejos y al mismo tiempo cerca, dejar que se calmase, que su enfado se suavizase, pero en cuanto lo vio volver a la batalla,sin ningún tipo de cobertura, su sangre hirvió. Podía aceptar mantenerse lejos, podía aceptar el silencio, ser ignorado, pero ver al hombre del que estaba enamorado correr un riesgo tan estúpido, furioso corrió hacia él como si el diablo lo estuviese persiguiendo, una vez llegó hasta él, se lo echó al hombro por la fuerza y corrió hacia terreno seguro, donde no pudiese sucederle nada y, en ese instante, todos esos gritos que habían enmudecido, que habían callado, salieron todos juntos a la vez.

\- _¡Qué demonios crees que haces!_ – Vociferó Tony empujando a Steve en cuanto este lo dejó en el suelo.

 

\- _No, Tony ¿Qué crees tú que estás haciendo?_ – Gruñó Steve, arrinconándolo contra la pared, poniéndole una mano en el pecho, sosteniéndolo en el lugar – _¿Tan ansioso estás por morir?_

 

\- _¿Qué te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer?_

 

\- _¡Por supuesto que me importa!_

 

_\- ¡Me abandonaste! ¡Me dejaste solo!_

 

Una explosión tras ellos interrumpió su conversación, llamando su atención, Steve sabía que debía irse, que debía volver a la lucha. Suspiró pesadamente y miró a Tony de nuevo, acariciándole la mejilla con la mayor ternura, mirándolo a los ojos, apoyando su frente contra la del moreno – _Escúchame, quédate aquí, no puedes volver a la lucha, no sin una armadura… Tony… Ya lo perdí todo una vez, no quiero perder mi mundo._

Steve volvió a la lucha, dejando a Tony, quien cayó de rodillas, rompiendo a llorar mientras veía a su familia luchando, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada, el infierno se había desatado y, tal como había empezado la lucha, esta terminó y el equipo se reunió para hacer recuento de daños, incluso Stephen había logrado traer de vuelta a Wanda y Vision.

\- _¿Alguien ha visto a Steve?_ – Preguntó Bruce, temblando en los enormes de pantalones que antes había llevado Hulk, al ver que no estaba entre los presentes.

Tony se acercó de ellos, su rostro manchado de barro y sangre como los de los demás y entró en pánico al oír que Steve no estaba, desesperado, corrió entre los escombros y cadávereshacia el último punto en el que lo había visto por última vez antes de desaparecer entre las nubes de pólvora y la confusión de la lucha, empezando a cavar con sus manos entre unos cascotes de la sede del nuevo S.H.I.E.L.D., ignorando las heridas que estaba causando a sí mismo, hasta que T’Challa lo apartó por la fuerza, viendo con tristeza los cortes y quemaduras en las manos del genio, pero Tony no estaba dispuesto a ceder, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y se escurrió entre sus brazos, excavando con sus propias manos, preparado para sacar a Steve de allí abajo él solo.

\- _Te ayudaré_ – Murmuró Wanda poniendo una mano en la espalda del hombre que había odiado una vez pero al que había llegado a considerar parte de su familia, usando su poder para levantar las enormes piedras.

 

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su corazón parado, incapaz de respirar hasta que vio su mano y luego su rostro, sacándolo de allí abajo, llamándolo – _¡Steve! ¡Steve, despierta! Por favor…_ \- Se agarró a una de sus manos, besándola mientras lloraba, perdiendo la esperanza cuando, de repente, sintió una mano en su cabeza acariciándole el pelo y dirigió la mirada al rostro del Capitán, encontrándose con dos ojos azules que le sonreían, Tony le sonrió de vuelta, ayudándolo a incorporarse.

\- _Hola_ – Logró decir Steve con voz rasposa, parándose a toser tierra, antes de mirar a Tony y susurrarle – _He logrado salvar mi mundo_.

 

\- Q _uerrás decir EL mundo_ – Sonrió el genio sosteniendo aún la mano de Steve, quien negó con la cabeza en silencio.

Steve Rogers y Tony Stark estaban enamorados y ninguno de los dos lo había dicho jamás en voz alta pero, para ser sinceros, no lo necesitaban, ellos tenían su propia forma de decirlo.

 

 

 **BONUS** :

Habían pasado dos años, Steve había vuelto a la torre Stark, había vuelto con el hombre al que amaba. Durante una misión habían dado con Peter Parker, un chico de quince años que actuaba bajo el nombre de Spiderman, el chico era intrépido, inteligente, sin embargo, uno de sus enemigos había llegado hasta su tía y había acabado con ello, dejándolo solo. Peter no tenía a donde ir, se sentía perdido y solo.

\- _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ – Preguntó Steve curioso al ver a Tony rodeado por Pepper y un par de hombres trajeados, unos papeles delante del millonario.

 

\- _Steve_ – Sonrió Tony entregándole el bolígrafo al rubio – _Llegas justo a tiempo_.

 

\- _¿A tiempo para qué?_

 

- _Para firmar los papeles de adopción de nuestro nuevo hijo Peter._

 

Steve se quedó mirando a Tony como un ciervo ante los faros de un coche, hasta que vio entrar el chico, con expresión de cachorro perdido, expresión que pronto imitó Tony, haciendo que el Capitán dejase escapar un suspiro, sabiendo no volvería a ganar una discusión en casa, pero feliz porque su familia estaba al fin completa.


End file.
